Just Drama and Comedy... no drugs!
by Miss Calysto and WWFDivaGirl
Summary: Two mad authors from the secret depths for MSN Instant Messenger write a dramatic comedy without once taking drugs (based on the content, surprisingly;) Please R+R!


Title: Just Drama and Comedy… no drugs!  
  
Authors: Miss Calysto-Helmsley and WWFDivaGirl  
  
Disclaimer: All we own in the story is Tasha and KitKat… and the muses. But nobody really wants those muses… they've been in a box for ages…  
  
***At Hunter's house***  
  
Mark: I can't believe Hunter!  
  
Katherine: What'd he do now?  
  
Mark: Hunter telling me what to do again!  
  
Katherine: Really?!  
  
Mark: Just ignore it, I can handle myself, Princess.  
  
Katherine: Yeah I know… You're so obvious Markie  
  
Mark: At least I ain't supposed to be engaged  
  
Katherine: I'm still engaged Markie, we just having problems  
  
Mark: uh-huh, oh yeah stop calling me Markie, Kitty Kat, someone might hear ya  
  
Tasha: Too Late, Daddy! HAHA! Markie Markie Markie! -runs around room singing-  
  
Mark: Argh!  
  
Tasha: And how come you call her princess, but you call me sweetie, Markie?  
  
Mark: I, err...  
  
Kit: Yeah, why IS that Markie?  
  
Mark: Would ya stop calling me Markie?  
  
Chris: Markie? MARKIE? HA!!!  
  
Mark: -looking dazed- Remind me why I came here, sweetie?  
  
Tasha: Because you love Kit, daddy.  
  
Mark: Oh? Oh! Yes, erm.... and I love you too, sweetie.  
  
Kit, Tasha: Thanks Markie!  
  
Hunter & Chris: Wait a second!  
  
Tasha: No! You should've caught it faster!  
  
Katherine: -giggles- Markie! You're now stuck with that name  
  
Mark: I gathered as much, princess  
  
Hunter: Stop calling my woman princess!  
  
Mark: Start calling your woman something!  
  
Tasha, Chris, Kat: -silence-  
  
Hunter: I do ! I call her baby!  
  
Chris: oh that's original!  
  
Hunter: Shut up Jericho!  
  
Tasha: Oh lord! Markie! Chrissie! Huntsie! kitchen now!  
  
Katherine: Why can't everyone stay and yell in here! all anyone does in this house is yell! Well hell it's my turn! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! -walks upstairs to her room and slams door-  
  
Tasha: -looking at Hunter- NOW look what you've done!  
  
Hunter: Me?!  
  
Tasha: -looks at Mark with wide eyes, then back at Hunter- Yes you! If you had just given her a nickname, then none of this would have happened!  
  
Chris: Whoa, calm down, sweetie!  
  
Tasha: And what's the deal with you calling me the same thing my dad calls me? Where did your originality go?  
  
Mark: -slinks up the stairs, unseen by Chris and Hunter-  
  
Tasha: What is wrong with guys today? You're supposed to CARE about us!  
  
Chris: Sweetie, I do...  
  
Tasha: What did I tell you!~  
  
Hunter: -sniggers-  
  
Tasha: And you're worse!  
  
Hunter: Get off my back!  
  
Tasha: -gasp-  
  
Chris: Hey man! Lay off of my woman!  
  
Hunter: Tell her to keep that temper in check!  
  
Tasha: Bitch! -slaps Hunter-  
  
Chris, Hunter, Tasha: -stands there shocked at what just happened-  
  
Hunter: Shit  
  
Chris: Nice use of words man, I could've said that!  
  
Tasha: -glances around and noticed her daddy is gone, she glances up towards kit's room and smiles-  
  
Hunter: Sorry Tasha  
  
Tasha: It's cool, just don't make me do it again  
  
Chris: Sweetie pie?  
  
Tasha: What?  
  
Chris: Why you smiling?  
  
Tasha: Because... err... I am in a room with two guys who adore and respect me?  
  
Chris: Yuhuh, and what else?  
  
Hunter: Who doesn't respect you?  
  
Chris: Huh?  
  
Hunter: Well, there's you, Taker and me...  
  
Chris: Yuhuh  
  
Hunter: And only two love, and only two respect  
  
Chris: Yuhuh  
  
Hunter: Well, YOU love Tasha, and Mark loves Tasha.  
  
Chris: Yuhuh  
  
Hunter: And I respect Tasha, and Taker respects Tasha...  
  
Chris: Yuhuh  
  
Hunter: Do you respect Tasha  
  
Chris: Yuhuh  
  
Hunter: Tasha, your math is wrong! Tasha? Tasha? -looks around room- Hey, where did everybody go?  
  
***In Kat's Room***  
  
Tasha: -sneaks in to find Kat asleep and Mark sitting beside her- what did I miss?  
  
Mark: Cried herself to sleep  
  
Tasha: Poor KitKat, you missed it, I slapped Hunter  
  
Mark: -smirk- I heard it  
  
Tasha: O_O! really?  
  
Mark: Maybe  
  
Tasha: Your silly daddy  
  
Mark: You two made me that way sweetie  
  
Hunter: -flings door open and stares at Katherine asleep on the bed with Mark sitting at the end of it- what's going on?  
  
Tasha: Well, lets look at it in three different ways, shall we? -pulls out projector and earmuffs-  
  
Hunter: Earmuffs?  
  
Tasha: For KitKat?  
  
Hunter: Right, got you.  
  
Tasha: -flicks on projector- Now, first way, there's you insulted KitKat so bad that she ran up to her room and cried herself to sleep, as seen here (short clip is seen of the events, with a (v.obv.) fake actress in fake house (totally different). Second, is the possibility that Mark and Kit are holding a passionate affair under your nose *see bedroom door, hear giggling* but that's not possible, because, well, it isn't. Possibility three is KitKat's not really KitKat, but an imposter, who turns out to be my mom Sara, and Mark and Sara are having a passionate affair here. *see Sara and Taker* -turns off projector-  
  
Chris: -munch munch-  
  
Hunter: Where'd you get popcorn?  
  
Chris: Don't worry about it  
  
Katherine: slowly wakes up and glances at everyone talking- AHHH!! I"M DEAF!!  
  
Mark: -gently takes off her earmuffs- Can you hear now princess?  
  
Katherine: oh, thanks Markie.  
  
Hunter: Everyone get out, I want to talk to Kat  
  
Tasha: Like Hell I am leaving you two in here alone.  
  
Chris: -munching on popcorn-  
  
Mark: Come on, sweetie... let's just...  
  
Tasha: No! If there is something Hunter's got to say to KitKat, he's got something to say to me, too. -set look on face- I'll just find out later from Kit, anyway  
  
Hunter: Yeah, right! You know nothing about me and Kit.  
  
Tasha: Oh, really?  
  
Hunter: Uh...  
  
Tasha: 9th January, remember it? First time you two used chocolate. 23rd was the pink fluffy handcuffs. on February the second...  
  
Hunter: -squeaky- All right!!!  
  
KitKat: February second? Wasn't that when we...?  
  
Hunter: -still squeaky- yes  
  
Tasha: Believe me now?  
  
Hunter: ALL RIGHT STAY!  
  
Mark: -stands up- If you don't stop yelling at them  
  
Chris: -throws popcorn at Hunter- yeah!  
  
Tasha: Thanks honey, you showed him  
  
Chris: -nods- damn right  
  
Katherine: Let's get this straight, you're not only ordering me around, you're now ordering my friends! Tasha was right I did settle for the first guy I saw after Billy!  
  
Hunter: How can you say that! I love you Kat!  
  
Katherine: Would it kill you to show it!  
  
Mark: -sits next to Chris-  
  
Chris: -hands Taker some popcorn-  
  
Chris and Taker: -munch munch-  
  
Hunter: -turns towards Tasha- How dare you say something like that to her!  
  
Tasha: What did I do? I'm Kit's best friend! I take her shopping, and I told her about the joys of chocolate, fluffy handcuffs and...  
  
Hunter: WE GET THE POINT!!  
  
Kit: Hunter!  
  
Taker, Chris: -munch-munch-  
  
Hunter: This is my house, damnit! I will do what I want!  
  
Kit: Well, I'm telling you now, Hunter. You won't be doing me any more!  
  
Mark: -starts choking-  
  
Chris: -slaps Mark's back-  
  
Mark: thanks man  
  
Chris: no problem  
  
  
  
Hunter: Oh yeah!  
  
Katherine: Yeah!  
  
Hunter: Fine!  
  
Chris: -faints-  
  
Mark: -stares wide-eyed at Hunter-  
  
Tasha: Did you just give up sex with Kit?  
  
Hunter: No! I gave up sex with Katherine! -storms out of room-  
  
Katherine: -runs to the door after Hunter- FINE! See if I care! Oh and hunter....  
  
Hunter: -turns around-  
  
Katherine: -throws ring at Hunter- Pawn it and get you a whore! Maybe Steph's available!  
  
Chris, Tasha: -bad shockedness-  
  
Mark: -happy shockedness-  
  
Kit: -starts crying-  
  
Tasha: Chris, go away!  
  
Chris: -leaves room, doesn't want Tasha to break up with him-enters room, picks up popcorn and leaves-  
  
KitKat: -sits on bed-  
  
Tasha, Mark: -hugs Kit-  
  
Tasha: I'll be ok, sweetie.  
  
Kit: I don't know. Oh, hell. What did I just do? I've got to go and apologize!  
  
Tasha: No Wait! Dad!  
  
Mark: -stops Kit- is that what you really want to spend the rest of your life with?  
  
Kit: I... love him  
  
Tasha: Hell you do, woman! It's just like Jeff and me! You showed me the right way, now I'm showing you the right way! -runs out of room, scraping sound is heard-  
  
Kit: Shit! She's locked us in! -tries to get through bathroom- locked to!  
  
Mark: -Sits down and watches Kat run around-  
  
Kit: -collapses on bed- Argh! Am I doing the right thing Markie  
  
Mark: Well, do you really want me to answer that  
  
Kit: yes  
  
Mark: -sigh- I think you love him because he was there when you really needed someone. And I think he loves you too, he just don't know what love is  
  
Tasha: -voice through the door- you go daddy!!  
  
Kat, Mark: -blink-  
  
Chris: -walks up to Tasha- Whatcha doing?  
  
Tasha: Shhh!!  
  
Chris: O_O  
  
Tasha: -ear to door-  
  
Kit: I dunno. I FEEL like I love him, and it' just so... just so... strange. It's always Tasha that needs controlling when it comes to love, I usually know the path.  
  
Tasha: -muffled- HEY!  
  
Chris: -muffled- HEY!! -more muffled- what does she mean?  
  
Tasha: -v.muffled- tell ya later  
  
Mark, Kit: -blink-  
  
Mark: It's the same as I felt with Sara, but trust me it gets better, you move on, and realize that they weren't meant for you, when you find someone that is. -plays with strand of Kit's hair-  
  
Tasha: -v.muffled- you go, Daddy!  
  
Katherine: -leans over and puts her head on Mark's shoulder- it's confusing  
  
Mark: -wraps his arm around Katherine- Yeah, and it hurts like hell too  
  
Chris: -muffled- Wait a minute, Tasha, are you trying to..  
  
Tasha: -muffled- Shh!  
  
Mark & Kat: -stare at door-  
  
Kat: Maybe it'll make since in time, that's what I always tell Tasha -raises her head to look up at Mark-  
  
Mark: -smiles- It will  
  
Chris: -muffled- what does she always tell you?  
  
Tasha: -muffled- I will tell in a minute! Now shh!  
  
Kit: You know, apart from Jeff, you are the only guy that I can really talk to. But Jeff's half girl, so that doesn't count.  
  
Mark: -laughs-  
  
Kit: And you laugh at my jokes! Wow...  
  
Mark: its cos you were funny...  
  
Kit: thanks  
  
Mark: You're so pretty when you blush... you're pretty all the time, but you're particularly pretty when you blush...  
  
Chris: -muffled- Smooth, Mark.. ow!  
  
Tasha: -muffled- Sssh  
  
  
  
Mark: -laughs lightly- She's a wildcat, but her and Chris and just right for each other. He does what he's told without being offended. But everyone is different.  
  
Kit: Don't I know it.  
  
Mark: And people treat people differently, it just works with some and not others.  
  
Kit: -takes off Mark's glasses and puts them on herself- you got purty eyes, I wanna see  
  
Mark: -chuckles- so what I can't see yours?  
  
Katherine: -innocently- no!  
  
Mark: Ok, so that's the way we gonna play.  
  
Katherine: maybe  
  
Tasha: -muffled- She's cute when she acts like that  
  
Chris: -muffled- Shh!  
  
Kat: -laughs-  
  
Mark: Maybe we should go for a ride -calls to the door- How 'bout it? Ya'll wanna go for a ride?!  
  
Chris: Yea... ow!  
  
Tasha: We, errrr.... can't. We're, um... busy.  
  
Mark: Doing what?  
  
Chris: -muffled- yeah, doing what?  
  
Tasha: -whispers-  
  
Chris: Erm...  
  
Tasha: You don't want to know daddy!  
  
Mark: Oh, well, ok. Kit, do you want to go for a ride?  
  
Door: yes she does!  
  
Mark: Ah, well, that's settled, you're going for a ride!  
  
Chris: -snigger-OW!  
  
Mark: Come on, Princess!!  
  
Kit: Oh, ok. But I keep the glasses!  
  
Kit: -bangs on door- can we get out now.  
  
Tasha: Yes... wait, no....  
  
Mark: What do you mean, no?  
  
Tasha: -meekly- I can't find the key  
  
Kit: TASHA!!!  
  
Tasha: No, wait, I have it...  
  
Chris: -sniggers-  
  
Mark: Where did you put that key, sweetie? -curiously-  
  
Chris: In her br... ow!!!  
  
Tasha: I was keeping it away from someone!  
  
Mark: Whatever, sweetie.  
  
Tasha: opens door-  
  
Mark: -walks out holding Kat's hand and pulling her along behind her-  
  
Katherine: Bye guys! be back later  
  
The foursome walked downstairs to find hunter sitting in darkness holding his head in his hands. Katherine walked over and pulled a cd out of its case and put it in the radio. Hunter raised his head and watched her. The song was one of her favorites. Tasha realized the name of the song and gasped.  
  
Chris: What song is it?  
  
Tasha: That's The Night That The Light's Went Out In Georgia 


End file.
